The Big Acrobat
by sucide1234
Summary: A Simple job to investigate an abandon factory goes south when Ty Lee ingests a mysterious elixir. A Spin off of my Main Avatar Story The Bodyguard Contains giantess stuff.


**Author's Note: This Story has nothing to do with my other story the Bodyguard this is just a story i wanted to write while I work on the Bodyguard (THAT STORY IS NOT DEAD IM JUST LAZY ASF)**

Ryuu climbed out of the lake he shook off any remaining water on wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

"Taking a break?" A female voice said.

"Yeah, figured I should sit down and relax for awhile." He responded.

"That and you get to spend more time with me." The female poked Ryuu with her finger causing him to fall to the ground.

He did not fall because he was extremely light or the Female was that strong no it was because of her immense size that caused him to fall.

"I'm pretty sure we're together 100% of the time Ty." Ryuu responded.

Ty lee chuckled, she was currently laying on her stomach so she could see Ryuu, did I also mention that she was 50ft tall and completely naked?

"I'm still not sure if you'll ever get used to your newfound strength." Ryuu said.

"it's a work in progress, besides I think you're the only guy in the world that has a 50ft girlfriend." Ty responded.

Ryuu chuckled "I guess I do however there's also the fact that you're pretty much naked 24/7 now."

It's true ever since the incident that caused Ty Lee to become monolith in size she has been unable to find clothes that fit her anymore. So she was forced to go nude, at first she was uncertain but now it doesn't even faze her anymore, sure it makes some communities uncomfortable due to the Taboo of nudity but after a while the entire Earth kingdom had gotten used to it and did not mind in the slightest.

"Do you still remember that day?" Ty lee asked picking him up with her hand and setting him gently in her pam.

"How could I forget…" Ryuu then started to flashback to that very day.

 **FLASHBACK 1 MONTH AGO**

 **(TAKES PLACE A FEW WEEKS AFTER THE WAR ENDED)**

"So this is the place Zuko was talking about?" Ty asked observing the deserted metal structure. She opted to wear her normal Pink and red outfit that she usually wore.

"Yes this is the place, according to him this was an old Fire nation Research lab."Ryuu responded looking at a map that Zuko had given them.

"What were they researching?" Ty lee asked curiously while doing a handstand.

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders "Don't know according to Zuko he only heard rumors and that this was a Facility designed to create new weapons for the fire nation."

Ryuu than shot a burst of fire at the rusting chain link fence which easily melted away. Ryuu than walked over the melted fence with Ty lee following suit. The two than came upon a bolted steel door which Ryuu easily broke with his Firebending. The two than walked down a long a decrepit hallway until they came upon a door. Once they opened it, they saw that the room was a laboratory. Upon the tables sat various bottles filled with various chemicals.

Ryuu examined one of the elixirs "I guess they were making something but what?"

"Hey Ryuu over here!" Ty lee called to Ryuu to which he came over to see what Ty lee found. Sitting upon a table was an elixr with a note attached to it. Ryuu grabbed the note and started reading it.

"What does it say?" Ty asked.

"Not much all that is says is that it's the final version and that it's safe for human consumption." Ryuu responded putting the note down.

Ty lee than got a look of intrigue and picked the bottle up and uncorked it.

"Ty what are you doing?" Ryuu asked concerned.

Ty lee looked at him "I mean how else are we going to find out what it does, they did say it was safe to drink."

Ryuu looked at his feet "Well i have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Ty simply smiled at him "I'm sure its not that bad." and with that Ty drank the entire elixir down.

After a couple seconds Ryuu spoke up "So you feeling anything?"

"Yeah i feel as though i'm getting a stretching warm feeling the one you would get during a before workout stretch." Ty responded.

"Anything else?" Ryuu inquired.

Ty lee nodded "My clothes feel tighter which is strange because they always were baggy and loose."

"Hmm Ty Lee your midriff is showing more." Ryuu commented noticing more of her skin being exposed.

Ty lee than felt the changes too, she could feel and see her top rising and constricting, she could see her pant legs rising and tightening, but than she saw something that totally made her start panicking.

She saw her breasts expand right before her eyes.

"Uhm Ryuu Something is very much happening." Ty lee said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah i think i See it to and Ty Lee i think you might be getting taller." Ryuu noticed as Ty lee slowly towered above him in height, gone was her simple height of 5'2" now she was reaching a height of 6'8" taller than Ryuu and still getting taller.

Ty lee than heard something that made her panic even more she started hearing rips in her clothing. Holes and rips were forming on her pants. Than her top uniform split in the middle of her chest revealing her swelling cleavage.

"Ty I think that Elixir is causing you to grow!" Ryuu reasoned but also stepping back slightly not knowing what was going to happen to her.

Ty lee than let out a little 'eep' as she felt the back part of her pants start to tear away revealing her pink panties that were now starting to squeeze her thigh.

Ty Lee's Growth was now starting to speed up she was now growing a foot every second. Soon she reached the height of 12 feet and her pants finally gave up the fight and ripped off revealing her too tight panties. At 13ft her shirt finally gave in revealing her swelling breasts that easily could not fit in her bra were being swelled out.

"Ryuu what do i do?" Ty asked concerned.

"I don't know, just stay calm and let's ride this out." Ryuu reasoned.

At 15ft her panties finally gave in and with a loud 'SNAP' it went off. Her Bra gave in to snapping off revealing her large breasts to Ryuu. Ty Lee wasn't concerned at the moment with covering her extremities seeing as how she was only with Ryuu and he was the only one who gets to see her nude.

Ty Continued Growing until she hit her head on something that was when she realized that something was the ceiling, that ceiling was 25ft off the ground unfortunately another problem came up. The building was becoming unstable due to her growth and pieces were falling off. Too make matters worse Ty was blocking the door with her huge frame and Ryuu was right behind her and the only thing he could see was her massive ass cheeks blocking the his way out.

"Ty Im kinda Trapped here! What do i do?" Ryuu panicked.

Ty lee quickly decided to do the only thing she could've thought of at the time and grabbed Ryuu which she was easily able to do with her new height and strength and held him close to her breasts and shielded him from the falling debris.

"Hold on!" Ty lee shouted as she finally bursted through the labs roof and was finally able to see the outside world, She continued growing and swelling until she reached her final height of 50ft and towered over the landscape.

Ryuu and Ty lee looked at each other before they both spoke at the same time "That was Different."

 **END FLASHBACK**

By The time they had finish reminiscing the sun was clearly now in a late afternoon phase. Ryuu was sitting on Ty lee's Stomach while she floated on top of the water.

"Hey Ryuu?" Ty asked to which Ryuu simply leaned up with a simple "Hmm?". "What do you say if we experiment a little bit with my new size." Ty lee suggested quite sensually.

"What do you have in mind?" Ryuu asked. Ty Lee simply put on a mischevious grin and picked Ryuu up and gently set him on the beach while she leaned down and shoved her massive breasts in his face "The Intimate kind."

Ryuu gulped

 **WELL That's it for now probably will do another chapter if enough people like this or read it.**


End file.
